


Dreaming Through the Ages

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Broken Families, F/M, Good Peter, Hale Family Feels, Hybrids, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Paige (Teen Wolf) Lives, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), True Mates, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Dreams were a peculiar thing. They could make you wake up happy, scared or trap you within. For the werewolves of the Hale family it was different. What if you could dream about the person who completes you? The person who is the other half of your soul? Would you look for them or hope that they would stumble into your life?





	Dreaming Through the Ages

She had been tracking him for a while now until one of her contacts called to let her know they found something. Finally. Ylfa had been searching for Ennis for what felt like years. Ever since he killed one of her protegees, she had been out for revenge. No one hurt the ones she swore to protect and got away with it. No one.

"Derek?"

Ylfa let out an annoyed groan when she heard the voice of a young girl coming closer. First, she had to look for the Alpha inside a school and now there was someone else here. Why couldn't things work out for once?

"Derek, is that you?"

"Quiet," Ylfa hissed, appearing in front of the girl.

Paige stumbled backwards, letting out a small scream "Who – Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter," Ylfa waved off "I need you to get out of here. Now!"

"I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend," Paige argued "He wrote me a note."

Ylfa rolled her eyes in exasperation. She was about to reply when she heard footsteps "Ennis," Ylfa greeted, narrowing her eyes on the hulking figure.

"You," Ennis breathed out, his eyes widening in shock. He had hoped that by moving around, he would be able to escape her but it seemed like his luck had run out. The Alpha had no idea who or what the girl was but she was dangerous and deadly.

"Me," she nodded, strolling towards his "You hurt one of mine. I don't take kindly to that."

Ennis shook his head "She was a witch. A traitor."

"And it was up to you to decide?" Ylfa questioned dangerously "You hurt what was mine and for that, you're going to die." She sped forward, sinking her hand in his chest for a moment before pulling out, empty-handed. Not that she couldn't have killed him right there but where was the fun in that? The least he could do was to give her a good fight "Is that all you go?"

Ennis growled, his eyes flashing red as he charged at her. Ylfa dodged gracefully, catching his arm in her hands. A few quick motions later and the man was flying down the corridor, crashing into a wall. He left behind several bloodstains behind, making the corridor look like the victim of a bad murder scene "What are you?"

Ylfa smirked "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Behind them, Paige was watching with wide eyes "Derek," she gasped when the other boy appeared next to her "I…"

"I'm sorry, Paige," he breathed "I'm so sorry."

"What…?"

Ylfa turned her head to look at them, momentarily getting distracted. That moment of distraction was enough for Ennis to pick himself up, disappearing out of the doors. Ylfa smirked darkly "This is going to be fun."

"Wait," Derek called out "Who are you?"

"Ylfa," the Hybrid told him "My name is Ylfa."

* * *

Peter was running, dodging trees left and right. He couldn't believe that Derek had found her. His Ylfa… His mate. As soon as Derek told him the name and a rough description, he had run out. Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea but all he could think of was finding his mate. He couldn't believe that he was finally going to meet her.

It had been years since his dreams had started and the more he saw, the more he wanted her. Peter didn't care that she was a vampire. She was perfect the way she was. Maybe that was his crush talking, he had been having dreams since he was ten after all, but that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered was betting to his mate before she could leave.

Peter had been trying to find her since he was old enough but it was like she didn't exist half the time and he had given up on finding her. Until now, that was.

By the time he found her scent, he was deep into the forest, close to the Nemeton. It was the scene that he saw that he was going to remember for years to come. Almost the whole clearing was painted in red with bits and pieces of a human splattered around. He raised an eyebrow at the girl standing in the middle with a heart clutched in her hands.

Ylfa had heard someone approaching a while ago but she stayed where she was. She wasn't finished yet. The Coven deserved the Alpha's heart in retaliation.

"You," Peter breathed when their eyes met. He stumbled closer, trying to reach her.

Ylfa narrowed her eyes on the young man "Who are you?" As soon as he was close enough for his scent to overpower the smell of blood, she stiffened "No. Just… No."


End file.
